


Подарок

by GrafEnone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Хоук зациклен, Изабелла и Варрик пьют, Мерриль выступает в роли советчика и просто хорошего друга.





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано на фест «Алмазный ромб» на дайри, задание 1: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/4/4/9/2449582/84164121.jpg  
> 2\. Злостное использование канона, в частности, кодекса

— Знаешь, Хоук, меня начинает тревожить это обстоятельство, — осторожно проговорил Варрик, как будто перед ним сидел не Хоук, а безумный малефикар, способный выйти из себя в любую секунду. Или, может, это было не так, и Хоук изрядно преувеличивал, но в любом случае, Варрик никогда не разговаривал с ним такими успокаивающими интонациями, словно действительно хотел успокоить или усыпить бдительность. — Мне кажется, ты немного… зациклен.

Хоук поморщился, постукивая по грубо обтёсанной поверхности стола рукояткой короткого кинжала. Вокруг то и дело слышались выкрики и пьяные возгласы. Болтун все так же шлялся из угла в угол, распугивая новеньких посетителей, завсегдатаи привычно его игнорировали. Из кухни отчаянно несло чем-то несъедобным. Застоявшийся воздух «Висельника» как обычно полнился запахами; пахло смесью крови, рвоты и пролитого пива, и чуть-чуть — выделанной кожей. Запашок был такой, что первым делом самому хотелось хорошенько проблеваться где-нибудь подальше. Только вот за стенами таверны был Нижний город, где пахло немногим лучше…

— По-моему, это мило, — улыбнулась Мерриль. — Ты можешь подарить ему что-нибудь красивое или вкусно пахнущее, — обратилась она к Хоуку. Вкусно пахнущее пришлось бы по вкусу и самому Хоуку, как и любому здешнему посетителю, у которого ещё не отшибло напрочь обоняние.

— Красивое? — наиграно изумилась Изабелла, подпирая щёку рукой. — Котёнок, мы говорим о парне, у которого в прихожей валяется труп в качестве элемента декора. Я не думаю, что он оценит что-нибудь красивое, — весело фыркнула она. По вспыхнувшим в её глазах огонькам несложно было догадаться, что весь этот разговор скоро окончательно превратится в отборный фарс, потерявший первоначальную цель. 

— Ладно, ладно! — Хоук вскинул руки, отчаянно желая осадить собеседников. — Я понял, что говорить об этом вслух — тем более вам — было глупой идеей.

Изабелла растянула губы в улыбке:

— Это всё местное пойло… развязывает язык, — многозначительно сказала она и засмеялась. Хоук только покачал головой. Создатель! И эти чёрствые проходимцы — его лучшие друзья… 

— О, душка, не обижайся, — мурлыкнула Изабелла, словно углядев что-то в выражении его лица.

— Угости меня выпивкой, — предложил Хоук, с ухмылкой наваливаясь на столешницу, от которой изрядно разило подгнивающим деревом и перебродившим сидром. Лезвие кинжала вошло точно в щель между неоструганных деревяшек. Изабелла цокнула языком и поднялась из-за стола. Покачивая бёдрами, она неторопливо прошлась до стойки и, пошептавшись там, вернулась довольная собой донельзя. 

От Изабеллы пахло морской солью, тёплой кожей и металлом. Иногда, после её долгих тоскливых прогулок по набережной от неё можно было почувствовать запах рыбы… Фенрис не выносил рыбу.

Хоук улыбнулся.

— Это принимает опасный оборот, — нарочито скривился Варрик, шумно стукнув дном деревянной кружки о стол.

— Разве? — вздёрнула брови Изабелла. — А, по-моему, со стороны смотрится… трогательно.

— Он лыбится, как идиот, — сокрушённо покачал головой Варрик.

— Я всё ещё тут, — хмуро напомнил Хоук. Улыбка к этому моменту исчезла, точно её и не было.

Разносчица очень удачно выбрала момент, чтобы поставить на стол непочатую бутылку эля. Хоук проворно открыл её и понюхал; пахло прилично для «Висельника»: не переработанные отходы — и на том спасибо Создателю.

— Скажи, ты продала за него душу? — улыбнулся Хоук Изабелле, отпивая из горлышка. Недурной вкус сразу напомнил, как пару дней назад они сняли с очередного трупа полупустую фляжку антиванского бренди, вот уж что было чудом! Густой цветочный запах, собравший в себе, казалось, целый букет садовых лилий и прибрежных лотосов, чуть травянистый вкус, пряный, который было бы приятно пробовать снова и снова… Напиток не особой крепости, что, насколько Хоук знал, было вполне характерно для Антивы.

— Для тебя — ничего не жалко, — сказала Изабелла, подмигнув ему, Хоук хмыкнул. Было так странно смотреть на неё такую, игривую, лёгкую на подъём, радостную рядом с ними, особенно когда слишком живы воспоминания о том, с какой воздушной безжалостностью она вспарывает чужие глотки. Впрочем, они все здесь такие отпетые головорезы, кроме, разве что, Мерриль. По её хрупкому юному виду и не скажешь, что эта эльфийка способна заставить взбеситься твою собственную кровь.

Хоук покачал головой своим мыслям и громко объявил:

— Всё, бандиты, это — последняя бутылка!

— Ууу, кому-то пора спать? — с ласковой насмешкой протянула Изабелла, и Хоук кивнул, сделав ещё один долгий глоток.

— Боюсь, выпью ещё пару кружек — начну плакаться первому встречному, какие вы все здесь засранцы, — развёл он руками. Варрик гортанно хохотнул, Изабелла заливисто засмеялась. Мерриль взволнованно посмотрела на него, готовая, кажется, кинуться извиняться, но Изабелла вовремя остановила её, приобняв за плечи.

— Он не всерьёз, Котёнок, — с улыбкой сказала она. — Считай, это кризис личности.

— О, — Мерриль моргнула и улыбнулась. — Я… не подумала о таком.

Хоук только вздохнул, и когда Изабелла попыталась отобрать у него почти ополовиненную бутыль, отдал без всякого сопротивления.

 

***

 

Ночной воздух ударил в лицо, принося с собой позднюю прохладу. Полупустыми улицы Нижнего города были намного приятнее глазу, чем переполненными. Днём здесь как будто становилось труднее дышать от запахов поднятой пыли и застарелого пота; ночное безлюдье прибивало весь смрад к земле.

…Мерриль окликнула его на пороге «Висельника».

— Ты не останешься с ними? — удивлённо спросил Хоук. — Изабелла могла бы пустить тебя к себе на ночь, — с улыбкой добавил он. Насколько Хоук мог судить, Варрик тоже был бы не против предоставить Мерриль ночлег, но это, пожалуй, было слишком смелое предположение для стороннего зрителя вроде него.

Мерриль улыбнулась.

— О, я знаю. В смысле, я всё равно не думаю, что это хорошая идея…

— Идти ночью до эльфинажа в одиночку тоже не самое лучшее решение, — мягко напомнил Хоук. Он не раз отмечал, как Изабелла будто бы преображалась, когда обращалась к Мерриль, точно в ней просыпалось что-то исконно женское… вроде забытого материнского инстинкта. В каком-то смысле Хоук понимал её чувства: сам он тоже не мог не относиться к Мерриль по-особенному. Может, дело было в том, что она в некотором роде заменила ему погибшую Бетани. Он привык быть старшим братом и главой семьи. Необходимость быть ответственным за кого-нибудь была вживлена в саму его суть — его так воспитали.

— Давай я тебя провожу, — предложил он.

— Нет-нет, что ты! — тут же воскликнула Мерриль, замахав руками. — Тебе ведь самому потом ещё и возвращаться!.. Спасибо, конечно, я благодарна тебе, но… Не волнуйся, я когда только начинала жить в Нижнем городе, часто терялась, блуждала до полуночи, но ничего не случалось. Так что не переживай, — Мерриль поспешно улыбнулась, но потом сама себя оборвала: — Что-то я… опять заболталась, да? Прости. Я не о том, — она вскинула голову. Её лицо тут же приобрело выражение пронзительной настойчивости. — Знаешь, они ведь не хотели над тобой смеяться, — медленно проговорила она. — То есть, они не со зла, и они правда волнуются за тебя и Фенриса.

Хоук улыбнулся. Когда злобное веселье «Висельника» осталось позади, ночной воздух как будто сдул всю его напускную браваду.

— Я знаю, — сказал он, постаравшись вместить в слова всю искренность, на которую был способен. — Не переживай об этом. Каждому разговору — своё место и время. Это я виноват, что сунулся с личным — в «Висельник», — Хоук усмехнулся.

Мерриль смотрела на него молча, как будто пыталась что-то прочитать по выражению его лица, но тщетно: Хоук знал, что сейчас его лицо не выражало ничего, кроме расслабленной улыбки. Потом Мерриль кивнула, словно бы самой себе.

— Любой подарок — знак внимания — будет приятен сам по себе, — сказала она. — У тебя не бывает такого, что ты смотришь на какую-нибудь вещь — и тебе хочется её кому-нибудь подарить? Ты думаешь: «Вот этому бы он обрадовался!». Или: «Было бы здорово ему это подарить!». Особенно, если ты знаешь, например, что он любит или что ему не нравится. Фенрис вот не выносит рыбу. Так что не дари ему ничего рыбного.

Хоук моргнул, а потом расхохотался.

— Да уж! — всё ещё посмеиваясь, выдавил Хоук. — Он очень… очевиден в выражениях неприязни.

Широкая улыбка не покидала его лица, и Мерриль улыбнулась ему в ответ.

Куда труднее было угадать, что Фенрису нравится. 

Хоук задумался. Мерриль была права: у него нередко пробегали такие мысли, когда он видел что-то на прилавках торговых палаток или находил что-нибудь в их путешествиях. Обычно они делили добычу на месте, но иногда Хоук сохранял что-то специально с намерением подарить кому-нибудь…

Мысль — пронзительное туманное воспоминание — вдруг завладела его сознанием, и Хоук замер.

— Спасибо тебе, — повернулся он к Мерриль. — Думаю, я понял, что ты хотела мне сказать.

Мерриль растерялась, но кивнула.

 

***

 

Следующим же утром Хоук отправился в Чёрный магазин. Взбудораженное нетерпение никак не могло оставить его в покое. Слова Мерриль звучали в голове, вплетаясь в давние воспоминания, кажется, почти трёхгодичной давности. Через год после прибытия в Киркволл, когда они с Бетани наконец получили полноправную свободу от Красных Клинков, Хоук с упоением кинулся в исследование города. Помнится, на радостях он излазил каждый уголок Клоаки и Нижнего города, а потом уже вдвоём с Бетани они гуляли по Верхнему городу…

Однажды — по специальному приглашению — ему довелось побывать в Чёрном магазине, который произвёл на него тогда сильнейшее впечатление. И сейчас Хоук вспомнил о том, чему в своё время не уделил должного внимания. Арлатанские маринованные яблоки, дорогущее угощение, лежавшее слишком далеко от нищего беженца из Трущоб, который и так отчаянно пытался наскрести денег на очередное приключение… Теперь, больше трёх лет спустя, обстоятельства изменились, и Хоук запросто мог себе позволить что-нибудь из аристократских капризов. Например, купить непомерно дорогих яблок в подпольном магазинчике, вход в который был только по личному приглашению от хозяина.

Хоук тяжело вздохнул. Может, Варрик был недалёк от истины, и он действительно немного зациклен. 

…Чёрный магазин, как и прежде, вызывал внутренний трепет. Напоминающий свитое под потолком высокой горной пещеры дикими птицами гнездо, он был спрятан от лишних глаз в самом глубоком подземелье под Киркволлом. Неподъёмно тяжелый и ломкий голос Ксенона Антиквара, прикованного к креслу, разлетался эхом, рокотом в каждый уголок магазина. Пахло студёным пещерным воздухом, книжной пылью и старым сладким вином. Галдели птицы в клетках, скрипело дерево, и, казалось, каждый предмет в этом месте был занят извлечением какого-то своего особенного звука.

Хоук стоял, совершенно очарованный. Взгляд его то и дело натыкался на диковинные вещи, сложенные на столе или сваленные на полу, на таинственные сундучки, на покрытые дорогими тканями или неприметными тряпками корзины, на резные статуэтки и драгоценности… Столько всего было в магазине, что становилось трудно прийти в себя, трудно не пожелать ненароком остаться здесь навсегда.

Хоук тряхнул головой с улыбкой и спросил то, что искал.

Тяжёлый ухающий смех Ксенона Антиквара взвился к несущим балкам, обвитым плющом, дребезжанием отозвался от каждой вещи, что только мыслимо было найти в этом магическом тайнике.

— Хороший выбор, — проскрежетал Антиквар, и его слова, неповоротливые и намного более огромные, чем способно было выдержать это странное подземное гнездо, притягивали к себе внимание каждой пылинки. — Достойный долгого ожидания.

Привратник принёс кувшин, закрытый сургучом, и спросил:

— Станете проверять?

В его голосе Хоуку послышался смешок, но он, не удержавшись, кивнул. Привратник осторожно вскрыл печать и чуть отстранился. Хоук замер. В густом медвяном соке в кувшине плавали яблоки. Небольшие, золотистого цвета с настолько прозрачной кожурой, что, казалось, она просвечивает. Они пахли так сладко, как могло пахнуть обещание самого вкусного лакомства в жизни. Запах счастливого детства. 

Хоук вспомнил Лотеринг. Молодые яблоньки, что цвели белоснежными сладко пахнущими цветами; потом на них вызревали красные яблоки, сладкие и сочные, и их так обожала Бетани, что они с Карвером постоянно воровали с чужих садов для сестры. И это был, конечно, совсем необязательный, но искренний мальчишеский жест, потому что соседи всё равно приносили матери в подарок целую корзину, и она пекла потрясающие штрудели с корицей, или делала джем. Но любые детские выходки стоили усилий, потому что, когда они возвращались с полными карманами ворованного, когда отдавали яблоки сестре — она так заливисто, счастливо смеялась и даже не думала их отчитывать. Милая, милая Бетани, она так солнечно улыбалась, что даже Карвер, ненавидевший красные яблоки, заворожено наблюдал за ней.

Вспомнилось, как они все втроём бегали за пределы деревни, где выращивали пшеницу, или на луг, где в воздухе стоял упоительно сладкий аромат луговых цветов. И Бетани плела им венки из мелких синих цветков, и её руки после этого остро пахли травяным соком — это было особенно заметно, когда она касалась их лиц… Карвер сердился, конечно, вредничал и отбрыкивался, и Бетани даже иногда обижалась, и Карверу становилось стыдно… И, конечно же, они возвращались домой все совершенно перепачканные, и мама качала головой, потому что зелёные разводы трудно сводились с одежды…

И мёд с молоком. Мама всегда давала им на ночь подогретого молока с мёдом, когда кто-нибудь из них болел. Она присаживалась на краешек кровати и гладила по голове. И иногда даже напевала колыбельные. Они часто засыпали так все втроём под её голос, убаюканные, уставшие, на одной кровати, как щенки, старавшиеся согреть друг друга. И она, в самом деле, гладила их, как щенят, смеялась ласково, и её теплые руки всегда пахли свежей выпечкой или сладкими специями, а волосы — орхидеями или розами, которые отец всегда успевал набрать для неё, и в доме всегда стояли свежие букеты…

Хоук выдохнул сквозь зубы. От аромата хотелось плакать, и что-то тёплое медленно просыпалось в груди. Он подумал про Мерриль, неловкую, очаровательную Мерриль, напрочь увлечённую своими долийскими делами. Как же она была права. Он смотрел на простой глиняный кувшин с арлатанскими маринованными яблоками и мечтал, чтобы все его друзья — все эти несносные пройдохи, безбожно сосущие его кровь, — чтобы все они смогли разделить с ним этот восторг. Это непостижимое счастье на грани безбрежного горя. 

Хоук с усилием отстранился и выложил привратнику мешочек золотых. Вновь запечатанный и переданный ему в руки кувшин больше не пах так сильно, не пробуждал что-то спавшее глубоко внутри него, рыдавшее навзрыд, но на миг Хоуку показалось, словно бы всё вокруг переменилось. Словно только что ему открылась какая-то древняя истина, за приобщение к которой в иных ситуациях ему полагалось бы отдать полжизни. 

Он попытался унять волнение и глубоко вздохнул.

Пахло яблоками.


End file.
